


it's for science

by asakuraa



Series: the prince and the goddess [8]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Holding Hands, thats it they just hold hands, there is science behind hand holding look it up its real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakuraa/pseuds/asakuraa
Summary: Hokuto asks Anzu to hold his hand but this time, it's for science.





	it's for science

**Author's Note:**

> its almost time for school  
i do not want to go back  
but alas i must  
have a wonderful day

“I read in an article that holding hands improves your health.” Hokuto says out of the blue. Anzu looks up from sewing a costume and gives him a curious look after hearing his comment.

“How does it improve your health?” She asks.

“It improves your physical well-being.” He says, sitting down next to her. “By holding hands, it can decrease the stress hormone and increases the love hormone which makes you feel safe and supported.”

Anzu nods as Hokuto explains the reasoning. Holding hands seem to have a calming effect on people. Maybe that’s why so many people like to hold hands with their partners and such. He stretches out his hand towards Anzu and she gives him a confused look.

“With that being said, please hold my hand.” He asks with a serious tone.

“Eh?”

“I want you to hold my hand. Did you not hear me the first time?”

“No, I heard you but why all of a sudden?” She asks.

“I want to see if that article is true or not. If holding hands does improve your well-being.” He answers. “It’s for science.”

“Wouldn’t it work better if you held hands with someone you liked?” She asks.

“Then it works best with either you or someone else from Trickstar.” He says. “I practically think of you guys as my soulmates.”

Soulmate is an odd word choice but she can’t deny that’s what describes them best.

Anzu looks at Hokuto’s hand and without any reluctance, she places her hand on top of his. Anzu rearranges her hands so that her thumb is between Hokuto’s pointer finger and thumb. The rest of her fingers graze up on the side of his hands. She looks up at him and sees that he’s making a troubled expression.

“What’s wrong?” She asks.

“My hand is cold, isn’t it? I remember asking you one time to hold my hand to check if it’s cold and I’m still wondering if it is.” He says.

_ “Ah, he’s still worried about that.”  _ Anzu thinks. She thinks it’s a bit funny that he’s worried about that. Who knew that Hokuto could worry over something silly like this.

“Well, they are cold but that doesn’t bother me.” Anzu says, trying to reassure him. “I actually like that your hands are cold. It’s soothing.”

“Thank you, I’m happy to hear that.” He says, smiling softly at her.

They let their hands gently hit the floor of the practice room. Anzu notices that the floor is also cold but nothing compared to Hokuto’s hands.

“The article I read said that there were two ways to hold hands.” He mentions. “One for friends and one for lovers.”

“Which one are we doing?”

“The one for friends.”

Anzu hums in response and taps the floor with her other hand. Hokuto looks down at their hands and Anzu feels his hand tighten. She looks down at it and looks up at Hokuto, who looks like he’s debating on something.

“Do you want to try...holding hands as lovers?” Hokuto asks.

There was a bit of reluctance in his voice. He probably had to think hard about saying that sentence. It might’ve took a lot of courage for him to say that.

“I’m sorry, that was s-“

“It’s fine.” She interrupts. “I don’t mind. Besides, it’s for science so we should try it out...for science.”

She hopes that sounded convincing enough. Actually, what does it mean to hold hands as lovers in the first place? Isn’t the same as holding hands normally? Is there a difference? If so, what’s the difference?

As multiple questions race through Anzu’s head, Hokuto releases her hand and her train of thought is broken by the sudden disconnection of their hands. Shortly after, he grips onto her hand again but in a different way.

This time it’s different. Instead of just simply grabbing her hand, he’s intertwined his fingers with hers.

There’s a difference.

There’s definitely a difference.

This feels more intimate.

She knows her face is warm despite not touching it. She can hear her heartbeat and it’s so loud that it’s annoying.

Without saying any words, Hokuto lets their hands fall onto the floor once more. Both of them tighten the grip on each others hands.

Anzu has held hands with Hokuto before but not like this.

She’s held hands with him several times to check the temperature of his hands. He’s held her hands to tell her ‘thank you’ one time. He also grabs her hand instead of her wrist like other people do when they need her attention.

Out of everyone in Trickstar, Hokuto is the one she holds hands with the most.

She doesn’t hate holding hands with him. It feels nice. It’s nice to hold hands with Hokuto.

Honestly, it makes her happy.

“I think you can call this experiment a success.” Anzu says.

“Hm?” Hokuto hums questioningly.

“You said you wanted to find out if holding hands with someone makes you feel loved and supported. I think that it’s true.” She explains.

_ “I feel very loved and supported right now.”  _ is something she wishes she could say but it feels embarrassing to say it.

It's not a lie though.

She feels very loved and supported just from holding his hand.

“What a coincidence.” Hokuto mumbles. “I think the same thing.”

Anzu takes a glance at Hokuto and sees that his ears are a faint color of red. With a single glance, Anzu understands what he means. Even if he won’t say it out loud.

“Would you mind if we didn’t hold hands for science next time?” Hokuto asks.

She can see that his ears turned even redder after asking that. Anzu laughs softly and smiles at him.

“I’d love that.”


End file.
